The Suicide Letters
by BrokenAsh92
Summary: Troy Bolton comes home to find a letter from the boy who end their life. It's not just a suicide note, but a game. Ten classmates at East High will get a letter. A letter to explain the suicide, but with a twist. Nobody gets their letter but have to find who has theirs and see what they did to make this person kill themselves. Drugs, betrayal, and prostitutes. Things will change
1. Prologue

**Hello there my fellow Fanfictioners! This is my first story I've written (not counting school assignments) and I'm excited and nervous about it. Let me start by saying, yes I did get the idea of this after reading Thirteen Reasons Why. If you haven't read it I high recommend you do. This is a crossover story and it may not make sense now but I promise you'll see how High School Musical and Thirteen Reasons connect. Hannah Baker and Clay Jensen will be at least be mentioned in the story at some point. I'll admit their role in this story is small but very important. I hope you guys like it. The first three chapters (counting the prologue) will be uploaded today. Any and all reviews are welcomed! **

So it begins

My legs had almost gone numb from sitting Indian style how so long. It was worth it though, hard work always is. I pressed the keys on my laptop, writing everything out, thinking over and over if I want to go through with this.

Yes.

I've thought long and hard about what would happen, or what wouldn't happen. If anyone body would actually read these, or if they would just throw them away. I just hope whatever they choose puts a little dagger in their chest. They hurt me, and now they should know how it feels. If I had told anybody my plan, what I'm about to do they would have talked me out of it. "Life is worth living" or some bullshit like that. Life is worth living but only for those who deserve it.

I finally typed the final words in the last letter, go over to file, select print, and hover the mouse over it. I think for a second, then hit "print". Later that night I took the envelopes to the mailbox down the street. It was spooky in so many ways. The trees and street lights created haunting shadows, the autumn leaves made rustling sounds (you know the kind you hear in horror movies before the kill jumps out) and the fact that I'm mailing my death letters at night just makes it more mysterious. What if someone is watching me right now? What is he doing? Is he a spy? Are those love letters? Unless they get my letter, they will never know what was dropped in the mailbox.

I held all ten, large, and tan envelopes in my hand. Closing my eyes, gulping, I slip them in the mailbox. That was it, it was done. I just have to go home, do my thing, then tomorrow they will get something in the mail and so it begins….


	2. Chapter 1

A Mysterious Letter

Today was nothing but morbid, and for good reason. News had spread quickly among the Wildcat community about Alan Whitaker's death. I'm not sure if death is the right word when it comes to suicide, but it's all I can think of right now. The principal made an announcement on the morning show about it, saying there are counselors here if people need to talk, and that the senior class will have an assemble to talk about what happened.

"Troy! Troy, oh my god I just heard!" My girlfriend, Gabriella, ran towards my with a few tears in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around me. "I can't believe this could happen here. I always thought people were happy in our school"

"I know Gaby, I'm upset too."

"I'm just glad I have you here to comfort me. Does anyone know why Alan did what he did?"

I shook my head. There were rumors, but nothing official had come up.

"Hey, um, Sharpay invited me and some other people to come over tonight. You know, to cope together."

Sharpay Evans was my exgirlfriend, and to be honest I didn't want to go. I could tell that Gabriella wanted to though, so I agreed I would go, but only for a little while. A tip to my fellow men: your new girlfriend and ex should never be in the same room for too long.

School seemed to go by faster than expected. At the assembly they talked about how we need to ban together, and how this isn't our fault. "People have demons that nobody knows about all the time, and eventually they can't handle it" She was right, but Alan always seemed so happy, so put together.

"Hi honey, how are you?" My mom asked

"I'm ok, just surprised is all."

"If you wanna talk me and your father are here for you."

"Thanks mom" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She handed me a tan envelope, and said it came today. Hopefully, with any luck it was my acceptance letter to Colton University. It has been dream to go there since I was ten, to play for their teams on school days, and spend the weekends at the California beaches. Heaven on Earth is what it is.

When I sat on my bed, and opened the letter my heart stopped for a second. It was a letter from Colton, or a good news of any kind. I had to glance over it again to make sure I was reading it right, and unfortunately I was.

_Hello my fellow Wildcats! It's me your good friend, Alan Whitaker! By now I'm assuming you know what has happened to me, and if you haven't then you will. I promise you that. So why I am I writing to you? It's simple really. To tell you why I ended my life, and what part you played in my death. That's right, if you are getting this lovely letter in the mail, then you my good friend are one of the reasons I ended things._

What the hell is this? I never did anything to him, we barely talked. At least we barely talked this year that is. Come to think of it, he didn't really talk to anybody this year, but we did interact in the past...Oh shit.

_That's right, if you are getting this lovely letter in the mail, then you my good friend are one of the reasons I ended things. Now I could just say what you did, and let you just soak in that for a little while, but where is the fun in that? No, in my last bit of school spirit, I'm going to make this into a game. A sort of seek and find. I guess in this case it's read and find but you get the idea. Wildcats love games, so why not right? Here are the rules: you get the letter, the one you're holding now, and on the back is a story. The story of why I kill myself, and the person's involvement. You won't be getting your story, at least not yet that is. Instead you get to read someone elses, then go searching for your own. Now just because you have theirs doesn't mean they have yours._

This is so messed up, I did something to make a person end their life and I don't even know what it is. Somebody else does though, and that is a scary thought. What did I do?

_Honestly, I don't care if you read them anyways. I will never know, or maybe I will. I could be standing behind you right now, judging you, watching, or if you're playing good music possible twerking. Sorry for that imagine ladies and gentlemen. No, I think knowing you did something to end a person's life can be punishment enough, but I also want you to suffer like I did. So if you haven't thrown this away yet, lets get started shall we? Turn the page and you'll see who is first._

For a second I hesitated. I wanted to know why he did what he did, but was it really my place to read somebody else's story? I thought about, and figured I'll just read the first paragraph and thats it. At least then I can know who else got a letter. I turned the page over, and I started to read.

_Hello there princess! I guess it's rude of my to not call you by your actual name isn't it? Hello there Sharpay Evans! I'm sure you remember me, because I sure as hell remember you. I know reading isn't your strongest ability, but trust me you will want to read this. Spoiler Alert! This story doesn't have a fairy tale ending…. _

**So that was the first chapter, and I know it wasn't perfect but hey, nobody is. If you're wondering why I decided to use letters and not tapes like in Thirteen Reasons that question will be answer in chapter five. I hope you guys like it, because I'm working hard on this, and I think this is an important story to tell. Please send reviews! Thank you! **


End file.
